


Mandrake

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Deadly Herb Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets entangled with a new kind of being. Harry/OMC YAOI! Number One in my Deadly Herbs Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandrake

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Harry Potter However I do own the original male characters in each chapter. They where created for my own enjoyment. I am just letting Harry play with them!

Harry slipped into the forest with Draco and Fang beside him. It was known the forest was forbidden but no one actually knew the reason why.

Frowning, the young boy watched as Draco screamed and ran out of the forest Fang barking like mad right behind him.

Shaking his head the young boy turned and froze. His green eyes widened as he came face to face with a massive tree that seemed to have ripped its roots from the ground. Moss collected around the centre revealing a set of eyes glaring at him.

He calmly extended his hand to show he was no threat bowing his head. He didn't know what possessed him to do this but he just knew that this creature was of a dominant and smart nature. If he just showed that he respected that this was its territory.

The tree like creature leaned forward and sniffed at his hand a branch reaching forward to wrap around his hand tightly. Releasing the boy the creature stepped back shivering a large groan resounding from the beast'schest.

"I wouldn't move wizard child," a voice said from behind him.

Harry froze wanting to turn but knew better than turning his back on a beast.

Keeping his eyes lowered from the beast he heard the person behind him come closer and what felt like a hand touched his back and the voice continued calmly, "He hasn't killed youyet, which could be a good thing. Or he could just be biding his time. Tell me what you'redoing in this forest Wizard child you know it'sforbidden."

Harry sighed gently, "Detention. I got into trouble."

He could feel the man behind him smirking, "What kind of trouble is that?"

The young boy shrugged, "I was out after hours."

The man behind him chuckled, "and what where you doing after hours."

Harry smiled, "Went to speak with Hagrid,his new dragon egg was hatching."

He could feel the man's confusion, "So watching life happen is worth getting in trouble?"

Harry shrugged, "It some ways yes."

The man patted his back gently, "Then you shall live this time child. But know that my woods are off limits from you and any other wizard or human. I don't take kindly to trespassers. Now leave!"

Harry nodded before taking off to the left not even chancing to look back at the man or beast that had kindly let him live.

Year Two

Harry groaned once more as all the clues led toward the forbidden forest. He sighed andurged Ron into the forest and it wasn't long before they found Argog and the answers to their questions.

On the way back is when things began to turn for the worst. The car had managed to rescue them and on the drive back Harry and his famous luck was thrown out of the car. He could hear Ron yelling for him as the car kept going.

The young wizard groaned and hit his head on the ground. The forest guardian had let him go once. What was the likely hood that he would get released again without some kind of bodily harm. He stood and slowly began tohead toward the direction he thought the castle was in.

He had been walking for what seems like hours and he could already see a pink taint to the sky indicating dawn. He sat at the base of a tree leaning his head back against the trunk in thought. He had no clue where he was and he was beginning to get hungry and thirsty.

"You don't look so good young wizard I thought I told you not to return to this forest."

The boy froze he knew that voice. It came with the beast of this forest he had seen just last year. He dared not open as he replied, "My apologies it seems our paths cross more than we both wish."

Once again he heard the man's deep laughter and behind him the distinct groan of wood. So the man had brought the beast with him,"Well little wizard what is your excuse this time for being in my woods?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I had to follow the spiders."

He could hear the sarcasm in the others voice, "You had to follow the spiders? What could possibly be achieved from following spiders?"

Harry frowned, "Something's wrong at Hogwarts. Voices in the walls, petrifying the students we know that whatever creature is doing this is making the spiders flee. We were hoping to find the answers."

He heard the leaves rustle and the presence grow closer. The smell of clover invaded his nose. He could feel the man's breath brushing across his face, "Sounds like a Basilisk to me and judging by the fact that you can hear the voices you can talk to snakes. Can't you little wizard."

Harry nodded his nose brushing against the other mans nose gently, "Yes I thought it was normal."

The man snorted, "It's anything but normal. Keep the ability to yourself it will only cause problems. Now this will be your last warning you will leave this forest and not come back. I will not be so lenient if I catch you here again. I shall leave Mohender here for you. He will lead you out of the forest as you are obviously lost."

He felt a hand caress his cheek in an almost harsh way tucking something behind his ear before a single crunch of leaves and the groaning wood all fell silent.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and sighed gently before looking down at the ground in front of him seeing a small brown snake looking up at him. The tiny thing was no longer than six inches. It was a brown copper colour with milky white eyes.

The snake raised itself off the ground and Harry frowned hissing gently, "Mo…Mohender?"

The snake nodded and waited till Harry lowered his hand before slipping up the small pale hand wrapping around the boy wizards wrist gently. It wasn't long before he found himself at the edge of the forest staring at the castle. He looked at the snake, "Do you wish to be set down?"

The snake hissed back gently, "I wish to see your world the forest guardian will not mind if I stay with you"

Year Three

Harry leaned back against a tree at the edge of the forbidden forest. Mohender drapedacross his neck gently. It had been a whole year since the snake had become a part of his life and he was glad the forest guardian had allowed the two to remain together. He lifted a hand and fiddled with the twig he kept on a simple silver chain. The only metal according to Mohender that wouldn't mess with the properties of the small twig.

The twig in question was probably the strangest thing. It had been a year and still the deep brown wood of the twig had not lost its colour nor had the small leaf at the tip of it. Both seemed to be frozen in time.

Smiling Harry leaned back against the tree once more closing his eyes. He was not surprised when two hands gripped his shoulders lightly and the smell of clover invaded his senses.

The voice smirked lips brushing against his ear, "I see you like my small token."

Harry smiled brightly keeping his eyes closed, "Yes. I was rather surprised when I found it tucked behind my ear. I was also surprised that Mohender stayed with me."

He could feel the man nod, "Yes I wassurprised when Mohender did not return to his nest. However something told me he was safe with you. Did you solve your problems at the school with the Basilisk?"

The green eyed wizard nodded, "Yes and do not worry she rest peacefully in her lair. I did not have to kill her as everyone had thought. She has three eggs down there even now. She says she will stop attacking students as long as she could remain in the chamber with her eggs."

"Very well done, now what troubles you? I can feel your unease from here."

Harry laughed gently, "You sound as if you care."

The voice growled, "I don't. I just need to know where to lay my trap if you plan to go stomping through my forest once more."

The teen shook his head, "I do not plan to enter your forest this year. Though It would probably be a nice break all these dementors running around and now a murderer after my head. Your forest is probably safer."

The hands on his shoulders tightened, "Your life is threatened?"

Harry nodded, "Every year that I continue to breath"

One of the hands lifted from his shoulder to caress his cheek, "Keep that Talisman on you at all times. If need be run to my forest. I am above useless slaughter. Plus I can't wait to see what else you do."

"Glad to know I give you a source of amusement."

The hand patted his shoulder gently, "Listen carefully. Within my forest are seven Willows. Follow the path of the willows to a clearing it is safe there. If possible I will meet you there. Let us hope that is not necessary."

And with that he was gone once more slipping into the dark shadows of the forest.

Year Four

Harry raised through the forest bright green eyes darting around hoping to spot the seventh willow he desperately searched for. He didn't know how to take this news, hisname coming out of the goblet. He was going to die there was no other way.

Smiling he brushed past the seventh willow before breaking through the underbrush and into the clearing. Mohender hissing at him to be more careful. The young wizard simply shook his head and fell backwards onto the clover covered ground staring at the moon that for some reason seemed so bright from where he lay.

He caught a glance of a brown clad man and a hint of black as the forest guardian laid down beside him, "Tell me young wizard what brings you running like a mad man into my fields?"

Harry took a deep breath risking It he rolled onto his side to face the forest guardian. Though in the dark he could see nothing but a black shape and piercing yellow eyes, "I fear my death is closer than I thought."

He saw the figure shift, "How so?"

Sighing the green eyed teen removed his glasses laying them on the grass, "I have to fight in the Tri Wizards Cup."

He felt the man next to him shift close enough and he saw his glasses being picked up, "Is that not for older students?"

"It was but somehow my name came out. Professor Dumbledore says that someone must have put my name in with the intention that I would be able to survive."

He felt his glasses being laid right above his head and a hand brushing back his hair, "Dumbledore is not someone you should trust. He broke his promise to me and he will break his to you as well"

"What kind of promise?"

"Dumbledore swore to me that his children would never harm anything within my forest. Then I caught his star pupil killing in my forest. That's when this place became forbidden to everyone."

"That doesn't seem like Dumbledore."

"Well tell me this young wizard. Has he ever manipulated you? Has he ever hinted at things then you would just follow through with them? Think about it."

Harry paused and began to fiddle with the Twig Talisman as he thought. He had told Dumbledore about the Dursley's and he always sent him back. He had asked him why he couldn't live with Remus or his Godfather and he always received the same answer. Was Dumbledore manipulating him?

"I...I don't know. He says going back to my relatives will keep me safe…but they, they don't like me. I always wondered why them. Why there."

He saw the man beside him smile, "Just give it some thought. Oh and the first task will be dragons. I've seen them preparing at the border of my forest, just thought you might like the heads up."

With that the man stood and slipped from view once more to leave Harry thinking about how his life had changed and how it would change in the future.

Year Four prt2

Harry once again found himself raising through the forbidden forest only this time he clutched two eggs in his arms. One a bright gold with swirling designs, the other a deep creamy white lased with light green veins. As he ran he was met with a cloaked figure beside him he knew instantly to be the guardian. The teen clutched the two eggs tightly in his arms and veered to the left following the instructions left to him by his now dead friend. He came to a halt in front of a large rock rave. The edges of the rocks rounded and smoothed out by years of erosion.

He felt the forest guardian come to a halt behind him, "Why did you come here and not the clearing. This is an old abandoned cave wizard."

Harry nodded, "I know but it's the perfect place to hide a Basilisk egg."

He could hear the guardians breathing halt, "What happened?"

Harry sighed and turned to face the cloaked man clutching the two eggs to his chest tightly tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, "I found out that Dumbledore had been lying and when I confronted him he threatened that if I didn't do as he said he would kill Nina the basilisk in the chambers along with her eggs."

Piercing yellow eyes narrowed, "He didn't keep it did he?"

Harry shook his head and slipped to the ground, "I woke up this morning to he screams. I could hear them all the way in my dorm. I ran down and all I found was her body and two smashed eggs. I don't know how but this one egg was the only onewithout any ham to it. So I grabbed it and my competition egg and ran here. Nina always talked about this cave she had found in the forest. This is the cave."

The figure nodded, "Tell me what you need. Your Nina's death will not be in vain herremaining egg will not be under my protection as will you snake speaker."

Harry smiled gently before slipping inside the cave. HE was surprised to find it was a lot warmer than he had expected it also appeared to have been lived in. Animal furs where scattered across the cave floor along with a small pile of wood and what looked to be a natural chimney.

Harry smiled and turned to the forest guardian, "It seems Nina knew what was going to happen."

The forest guardian nodded and knelt near the fire place quickly starting a small but hot fire as Harry built a makeshift nest out of the furs. Smiling at his job Harry slipped over to the guardian, "I never told you my name…It's Harry."

The guardian nodded, "Such a human name I will call you no such thing. I would rather call you Serp. You may call me Treentelfska."

Harry frowned, "If you can call me Serp then I shall call you Treen if you left me."

Treen nodded and slowly lowered his hood to reveal a sharp aristocratic face dark and tanned. His dark brown hair was cropped into a lopsided Mohawk that fell to the left over one of his bright yellow eyes. You could see a dark scar running down along his cheek telling a story danger and mystery.

The guardian frowned, "So what are you going to do now?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm going to have to pretend to be his loyal sheep. I know I can'ttrust Ron or Hermione anymore they are his little puppets. I have no one to turn to here at the school anymore. I still have to participate in this stupid tournament and I can't even figure out the clue to this stupid golden egg."

Treen chuckled lightly, "If it helps I saw that big guy with the mean face. He was swimming in the lake with his golden egg. He seemed to be happy about something as well."

The wizard frowned, "Hmm I'll have to try the same then, Perhaps water could be the key. And that was Krum by the way."

The tanned man raised a single elegant brow, "I don't care what the boys name is I don't like him. Go Serp you must keep up appearances. No worries the egg is safe in my forest and if it will put you to ease I will have one of my more clever followers make sure the egg is safe at all times."

Harry nodded in thanks before slipping out of the cave and off to Hogwarts. The golden egg clutched tightly under his arm once more.

Year Five

Harry sat in the cave at the beginning of the school year Treen sat beside him wrapped in a cloak of deep forest leaves. Both had theireyes trained on the large basilisk egg that sat gently on top the nest furs.

The egg was already beginning to rock in pack a small chirping like noise coming from the egg. A grin crossed the forest named Serp's face as slowly as a single crack appeared along the top of the egg. It wasn't long before the cracks begin to split along the egg like crinkled paper exposing the sticky red membrane beneath it.

It was nerve wracking waiting for the young basilisk to poke its head through the thick membrane. But this little one was a fighter and it wasn't long before a small white nose hornpunctured the sticky membrane with a few chirping noises.

Harry reached forward to help him when his hands where snatched by Treen who shook his head making the signal to be silent and still.

Nodding he trained his bright green eyes back on the small egg just as a milky white snake head broke through the membrane and the egg split in two sprawling the newborn across the furs. The stark whiteness of its scales shocked the young wizard and forest guardian.

Treen sighed, "An albino, the egg was damaged more than we thought it would be. This youngling will not survive its first year with such a handicap. Most likely he is blind as well rendering his killing sight useless. Sterile as well and most likely will only reachabout 12 maybe 20 feet. Too bad we should end its life young Serp."

Harry shook his head no and gently reached out touching a single finger to the creature'sforehead. Fire raced through the finger and down his arm gripping at his chest. HE hissed and jerked back his finger to see a small diamond shaped scar along his finger, "No she is my familiar. She says her name is Skreeya"

The guardian rolled his eyes, "Great congratulations you're a mother to a blind baby basilisk."

The young wizard laughed and let the creature smell at his fingers with its long forked tongue before it curled around his hand gently only being a small 8 inches in length, "Then that would make you father then?"

Treen coughed lightly turning away, "Nonsense. Now I must go on patrol be safe and keep that basilisk away from the mice."

-Year Seven-

It had almost been two years since he had seen the forest guardian. It was as if he was avoiding him. Even as Harry stood on the final battleground staring at the army the dark had managed to collect over the span of a year.

The light side was truly over whelmed and he didn't even know how to begin to survive let alone win the war. Harry closed his eyes patting Skreeya his nestling Basilisk gently on the head before looking toward the forest gripping his talisman.

He needed a miracle. No He needed his guardian. He needed Treen. It had only taken him this long silence to realize how much he had truly fallen for the tree spirit.

Slowly Harry scanned the forest line until his eyes locked with a pair of bright golden yellow eyes. He smiled brightly as he saw the guardian raise a single finger to his lips in a gesture of silence. Just as he turned his head back to face the Dark side all hell broke loose.

Vines shot from the ground beneath the darkwizard's feet. He watched as one of the vines wrapped around Bellatrix gripping her throat and chest tightly in its grip before ripping her clean in half spraying those close to her in blood. Several of the younger death eaters began to run but none were quick enough to escape vines through the legs, chest, throats and even stomachs. Lifting them and throwing them around like rage dolls. The battlefield was sprayed and pooled with their blood and the light wizard could only sit back in horror as Death Eater after Death Eater was rippedin half, beheaded, or even split into by simple tree vines and roots.

Harry smiled and stepped forward, "What you going to do now Voldermort! Mother earth herself despises you and your people so why don't you give in!"

Voldermort hissed in disgust and shot a crucio towards the younger wizard who carefully dodged it only to be caught in the cutting curse that came right after it, "You will pay this Potter! With your own blood!"

Harry screamed at he was stuck with a crucio. It whipped through his body like acid in his veins and he could do nothing butconvulse on the ground as the Voldermortlaughed not even noticing as a small vine rose behind him. Nor did he notice the forest guardian perched on that vine raising a small thin black dagger.

Voldermort frowned as the boy who lived finally looked up and he saw in the reflection of the glasses another being trying to stab him from behind. The dark lord whipped around back handing the spirit to the ground the dagger falling from his hands to the clearing floor with a clatter.

Released from the crucio Harry slowly stood and raised his wand just as Voldermort raised his wand toward the forest guardian's temple two words slipped from his lips in a delicate hiss, "avada kedavra!"

The sickly green light shot from his wand tip striking Voldermort firmly in the back. And the man screamed just as the bolt ricocheted back to Harry striking him in his famouslightning bolt scar. Both hit the ground at the same time, neither breathing.

Treen's eyes widened as he watched the one he love hit the ground once bright green eyes now hollow of any life, his heart coming to a stop with his breathing. He threw his hand forward wrapping the younger in a tight cocoon of vines before disappearing back into the forest with Harry and the young basilisk. Every plant in the area once more remained calm and the aftermath was left to clean up.

The forest guardian carried the one he loved to the sacred spring only reserved for those of fae kind. His kind. Slowly he laid the younger in the deep sapphire waters sending a pray to Mother Nature that he be returned to him. He closed his eyes allowing his tears to fall as the young basilisk wrapped gently around his neck.

Neither noticing as a soft glow covered Harry's body before slipping back into the pool his heart beating and breathe steady.

The wizard opened his eyes only to see Treen curled up beside him. Smiling the young green eyed teen spoke gently, "Treen I'm alright please don't be sad."

The head shot up and he could see the mud smeared across his cheek and along Skreeya's polished white scales.

The guardian launched forward and grabbed him pulling the dark haired wizard close covering his lips with his own passionately.

As they slipped back into the cool pool of water limbs tangling together as neither one wanted to separate. That night the entire forest could hear the pleasant moans of a love becoming complete.

The End.


End file.
